Percy Jackson song-fics
by DaughterofPoseidon16
Summary: My Best Friend(MissRaevalynn) and i have decided to make a story full of song-fics. So ya, you should read. Tanks
1. Watching From Afar

**Watching From Afar**

By: MissRaevalynn

She kept an eye on him the entire week. She watched him and carefully calculated which girls were of a threat. Drew, for example, wasn't nearly as good of a candidate as Piper or Reyna. With snide remarks and little white lies, she drove the other girls away.

By the end of the week, he'd become the most popular boy within the group, and he definitely didn't notice her. But she was fine with it. As long as he didn't get hurt, or get his heart broken, she was fine with it.

A few hours before the end of the session, she sat down on a bench and watched the girls flock him like moths to a flame. Several boys drifted over, sensing an interesting conversation taking place. They gas in the girls had began discussing how he had got his scar. A hint of a smile played on her lips as she remembered the stapler incident. A shadow loomed over her. She blinked once or twice before realizing that he was standing in front of her.

"Hi. I don't think I know your name." he said as a couple drops of heat dripped from her face. "I" she started before she was cut off by a man calling out. "Jason! C'mon buddy. You know how mom hates waiting." Jason turned, "coming dad!" he glanced back at her. "Sorry, gotta go."

Jason gathered his stuff before waving a hand over his shoulder, calling. "Bye Reyna, Piper! I'll text!" Turning to her, he added, "Bye nameless girl.

She curtly nodded, and he went jogging over to his parents. His father looked up, eye widening as he recognized her. A small smile masked her emotions and she waved before saluting. The man nodded to the director, who in turn said, "Have a nice day, Mr. Jupiter, Mrs. June. Come back next year!" Watching as the family got in a car and drove away, the teenager smiled sadly. Pressing a hand to her eyes to wipe the few unshed tears.

"Thalia," She whispered, "My names Thalia."

_Hello _

_Just so everyone who is reading this knows my best friend_

_( MissRaevalynn)wrote this._

_I don't own anything. She doesn't own Thalia or Jason or PJO and HOO. She just owns the plot. I hope you like this story. Also read my other story I wrote called Aquora vs. Aquarina: Adventures Await Aquora. _

_So thanks for reading she would love reviews, likes, and follows_

_Thanks_

_~Love Me  
_


	2. Haunted

Hi Coral again, this is also written by MissRaevlynn. Thanks for reading. Thanks!

Me: Leo!

Leo: Yes?

Me: Do the disclaimer please.

Leo: No I'm busy being Leo! Go ask Reyna!

Me: Fine. Reyna!

Reyna: Yes Coral?

Me: Do the disclaimer?

Reyna: Why should I, your friend made me rude to my Leoy-Poo?

Rae: Hey! You forgave him. Deez.

Me:*watches from next to Rae*

Me: Okay, okay, Percy please do it.

Percy: No! I'm done doing things for you.

Me: Please for your sister. Please. Pretty please. Pretty please with a coral on top.*puppy dog face.

Percy:* looks away defeated* Fine, I'll do it. Who can resist that face.

Me: Tank you!

Percy: Grrrr DaughterofPoseidon16 doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. There, happy.

Me: Yes, very. Now go to Annabeth before she kills you. Bye Wuv you big brother.

Percy: Grrrr*walks away*

Reyna and Rae: *walks over*

Rae: She forgave me, yay!

Thanks again for reading!

Haunted

Song by: Taylor Swift

"Reyna listen to me." Leo called.

"Give it up. She's gone." Jason sighed.

He looked happy enough. _Probably because he's got Piper._

Leo thought. _What happen, Reyna_.

**ONE HOUR EARLIER**

Leo's POV

"Leo! How could you?" she screamed at me.

"Reyna, I know we have our differences….. But we can figure them out."

The crying stopped. Reyna looked up. The old her, the cold, rational, robotic Reyna had returned. My jaw dropped.

"Reyna…"

"No. Leo"

"Yes?"

"We Are OVER"

She got up and walked away. "Reyna"

The sun dripped into the horizon. I could see Apollo jamming to a song in his car. Artemis's sleigh started to pull into the sky. Nymphs were returning to their trees. Everything seemed normal.

In my minds eye I could see Reyna running away.

"no." I whispered.

"Reyna…. I can't lose you again….' My mind instantly went to the place I didn't want it to.

**~Flashback Sequence~**

*Reyna running

*Gaea laughing

*Leo & Reyna separated by bars on a cage

*Reyna laying on the floor, Leo protecting her with fire.

**~Flashback Ends~**

I thought we ~she especially~ were alright. I thought I had her all figured out.

"No. Reyna…Please... Come back."

Piper'll try, but she's got Jason. So will Hazel, but Frank'll stop her. Coral (Random oc) *me* will definitely try.

"Gods. Reyna. Please."

Reyna's gone. I know she is. Gone for good... but then why do I keep holding on to hope?

I stumble over to the left sub section of cabins.

Coral who was sleeping over at Rae's comes running out of the Hecate cabin.

"Gods, Leo, are you okay?"

"No" I whispered

"I'll get Rae-Rae!"

She runs off again.

I fell to the ground. My hands lit on fire and for a long couple minutes, I wish I could burn to death.

"Leo?" the voice came out tentatively.

I pulled my head up. There standing on the edge of the forest was Reyna with Hylla and Kenzie scooting some feet from her.

"Leo? Could we talk?" she whispered the words, but her voice carried.

She almost seemed horal.

Normal.

I slowly picked myself up.

"Yea."

Now I'm haunted

~Rae and I came up with an idea after she showed this to me. She was writing this when she was suppose to be writing her quest essay but anyways we all get distracted by being a demi-god . Well back to explaining, she was writing while listening to her music, when this song came up and she got this idea to write a story about Leo and Reyna because we ship them together. Well she finished it and showed it to me the next day at school. I fell in love with it and I told her I'd post it on here. So here it is. Well back to the idea, while reading this during science (I know bad girl, but what ever) I thought how cool would it be to have a song-fics story. So here we are, read review, like, follow do what ever. Thanks, peace out.

~Coral and Rae 3


End file.
